Talk:Roger Pirates
Jolly Roger Pirates Rayleigh made mention of a "Jolly Roger Pirates" in this week's chapter, which I assume is the true name of Gol D. Roger's fleet. Do you think we should move and change all the information at this time? -StrangerAtaru 10:46, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :If it's their real name, then yes, of course, but we need a proof more sure than your "I assume", since we've seen a lot of examples for fake information or translator jokes/errors. (see the Mythbusters page for them) El Chupacabra 12:02, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Rayleigh never calls them the Jolly Roger Pirates. Every instance of Roger's crew being named only ever calls them the "Roger Pirates" with no "Jolly" attached.--Sgamer82 22:50, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Only Whitebeard and Garp Equal him Where did it dsay that. I'm changing this. :Garp shouldn't be there, but Whitebeard was the only one to ever equal Roger. I think thats where thats come from. One-Winged Hawk 05:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I read from when Shanks and White beard were talking about the old times he mentioned Roger, Garp and Sengoku but I guess someone didn't like Sengoku so they left him out. :That wasn't about being Roger's equal. That was about people who truly understood the sea.--Sgamer82 18:54, 1 August 2009 (UTC) That doesn't make sense at all about Garp being left out. It was said he cornered Roger many times. Drunk Samurai 19:17, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Buggy's statement was Whitebeard is the only one to ever match Roger in a fight. Peoples' statements are that Garp repeatedly cornered Roger. Not precisely the same thing, though Garp's achievement in this regard should be noted.--Sgamer82 19:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC) The jolly roger of the Jolly Roger pirats (no pun inteded) I know some of you are lathing because of this, but look on Roger's captain hat on the fifth page of Strong Wind issue of the manga. A standard skull&cross-bones with a huge mustache (I mean huge). :I noticed that also, but its so tiny. I'm waiting to see if a bigger version appears. Otherwise its relying on the fan artist who did the other flags for theirs if they make one. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:15, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Not that it really matters, but... I think that the big bald guy with the stripe down his face should be given an icon in this page since the guy with the huge hair and glasses was given one. The only reason I say this is because he appears in two panels (unlike the guy with the big hair who only appears in one) and he stands out in both of them, meaning he might be significant enough to be named in a list of JR crew members later on. :#Sign your posts with ~~~~ :#Point taken, when we last saw the crew they were mostly random generic members. :#The big hair guy with the glasses appears wielding an axe in Buggy's flashback I recall. One-Winged Hawk 21:45, December 10, 2009 (UTC) is the unknown member is Dr.Hogback :Nope. The swordsman is different looking than Hogback and is most likely more older.Mugiwara Franky 14:30, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Hogback was a doctor until ten years ago... O_O One-Winged Hawk 19:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) What is "Jolly"? The name of this pirates is "Roger Pirates". What is "Jolly"? This pirates has no relations with the Jolly Roger. --Klobis 04:35, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :First off, if you are gonna plead your case in a discussion, do not change the article to suit your opinions without some response agreeing to your proposal. It's at least the proper way. :For Jolly, they were called that in the early translations but it may not be correct. A raw could help with the situation.Mugiwara Franky 08:49, March 11, 2010 (UTC) "Roger Kaizokudan" = "Roger Pirates"... Where did "Jolly" get mixed in from? It is completely a mistake. --Klobis 09:05, March 11, 2010 (UTC) In chapters and is written as ロジャー海賊団 - Roger Kaizokudan. I don’t know if there is any chapter that mentioned with "Jolly". Tipota 10:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Missing member there was a missing member that is unknown as of yet shown in a pannel i added a .jpg of him "???.jpg" i am unsure as to how to edit the template to fit him however so i just thought id let ya guys know incase you wana add the photo shown chapter 565.5 page 4 unsigned by Aba1 on 28 August 2010 Well since he is unknown there is no reason to add him. Kdom 08:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I just figured they'd want to since they added the other unnamed member of the crew : Aba1 12:48, Sept 5th,2010 the unnamed pirate was seen in louge town the bar where luffy went in and saw the old man :D i think it was him unamed nakama the unamed pirate was seen in louge town the bar where luffy went in and saw the old man :D i think it was him Las member name Is written "Shiigaru", so his name is almost certainely Seagull and definitely not Cigaro... :The old man from the bar was filler only, iirc. Bastian9 20:36, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oro Jackson Was it actually stated anywhere that they had Oro Jackson made on their last trip on Grand Line, else this should be changed. Personaly i like to think that they got it made on an earlier trip Cosmikaze (talk) 17:59, February 28, 2013 (UTC) It was made for their last trip, which was already in progress. 18:14, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed Fishman member I spotted a Fishman amongst Roger's crew in chapter 965, and they look similar to the guy pictured above (unless that's Seagull). Should they be added to the page? Mase-kun (talk) 16:21, December 14, 2019 (UTC) Unnamed Ship Due to the recent reproposition in the first page of chapter 967 of the events in the chapter 19 flashback, we can see that even at that time the crew used to sail on the Oro Jackson, so the ship shown in the chapter 19 must have been only an early (ugly) depiction of the Oro Jackson, non another ship.Realetto (talk) 14:01, January 18, 2020 (UTC)